


Iblet Joining

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A secret LGBT group in the 1700s, Cause that's definitely a thing, Homophobia, I can't figure out how to indent on this website, I guess OCs, I'll add characters as they appear - Freeform, I'll also add tags as I can think of new ones, I'm going to try my best to keep them out of the plot, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, Lafayette's genderfluid, M/M, Swearing, The f slur does appear, They aren't that much in the plot, Thomas is gay, Those homophobes that kill LGBT people, Violence, at first he's just he and shit, but once they tell Thomas then they're called they/them, i dunno, i guess, knifes, tagging is way more fun than I would've thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iblet joining, slang from the 1700s. "Living in sin."





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas didn’t open his eyes as he felt the only other person in the church kneel beside him. Just another person coming to kneel at Christ’s feet and pray.  
“What’re you possibly here for?” Thomas asked Lafayette as he stood up, now finished his prayer.  
The frenchman didn’t respond, he just continued praying. Of course, why did Thomas even bother while he was in the middle of his prayer? It was a sin to abruptly interrupt the connection between God and either yourself or someone else’s.  
A bit later Lafayette silently finished his prayer to God, and stood up. “Why are you here Thomas?”  
Thomas smiled, “Fair point.”

The two were silent for a bit, but then Lafayette broke the silence, “The guilt, it’s unbearable isn’t it?”  
“Walk with me.” Thomas headed toward the exit, Lafayette following, “Knowing it’s wrong, yet not being able to help yourself.”  
“Pardon?”  
“That’s what I struggle with most.”  
Lafayette nodded, as he held the door open for the two of them, “I-I’ve managed to accept that fact, mostly.”  
“Thank you.” Thomas said as he walked through the door.  
“You’re welcome.”

“-AGGOTS!” A man yelled, as Thomas and Lafayette left the church. The man was short, readily built, and was yelling at two women walking hand in hand across the street. They were both ignoring the man with expertise.  
_It’s wrong._ Thomas knew that fact well. _How can they be public with it?_ Thomas looked at the two with longing. _I wish I was brave enough to be open about this sin._  
Similar thoughts were going through Lafayette’s head, maybe not exactly like that though. Lafayette glanced at Thomas, and recognized the look in his doppelganger’s eyes. It was the same look he and Hercules shared whenever they saw another sinful couple. He didn’t comment.  
“Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination,” Thomas stated, a sad tinge to his tone.  
Lafayette softly shook his head, “Leviticus 18:22.”

*

Thomas was staying with Lafayette for the duration of his visit to France, so it was hard to hide anything from the other. They had both seen how the other was when they talked about Hercules or James, just neither had said anything. Until later in this Saturday.

Thomas was in the midst of re-reading one of James letters in the living room. He was wrapped in a magenta blanket, and was sitting cross legged on one of the plush chairs. A fire was crackling in front of him in the fireplace, so he could slightly see the light coming through the back of the paper. The faint wisps of James’ excruciatingly neat writing contrasting against the lit paper.  
_...-As much as I appreciated your previous letter Thomas, I do quite believe signing ‘Yrs fivever’ is a tad… gay. Regardless of that, I have to ask once again: when are you returning from France?_  
_Yrs sixever,_  
_James Madison Jr._

Thomas hadn’t even noticed Lafayette enter the room.  
“You look at that letter as if it’s from your lover.” Lafayette stated, not asking a question.  
Thomas sighed, “I guess I do.”  
“Who’s it from?” Lafayette asked, sitting down on the couch to the right of Thomas’ chair.  
Thomas hesitated before answering, “Someone who’ll never love me back.”  
Lafayette nodded, “Vague, but I know the feeling. Well, knew.”  
Thomas didn’t question Lafayette’s statement, “They’re next to the only reason why I want to go back to America.” Thomas put the letter down on the coffee table, not knowing where he put it was in Lafayette’s reach.  
Lafayette grabbed the letter. Thomas quickly realized his mistake and leant over to snatch it back, but it didn’t stop Lafayette from glimpsing who it was signed by. “James Madison?” He asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.  
Thomas blushed deeply, and pocketed the letter. “J-Jane Madison, yes.”  
Lafayette searched Thomas’ expression for a minute, “Hercules.”  
“What?”  
Lafayette held his strength to maintain eye contact, which many strong men would not be able to do in this situation, “I know which man you love, so you at least ought to know which man I do.”  
Thomas stared at Lafayette for a moment, “Iblet joining, we are.”  
“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a side ship, just comment or somethin'.


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette and Thomas were walking back home from the grocery store, it was close enough to walk. Both of the two were too lazy to go and wanted the other to go, so they got in an argument and it was eventually settled with both of them getting off of their lazy asses. The street was fairly empty as they walked down it in silence, both of them were wrapped in their own thoughts.  
Lafayette broke the silence, “Thomas, what do you believe the Bible says about gender?” Lafayette was comfortable speaking about this in public as they were the only ones within earshot.  
Thomas shrugged, “I’ve neither seen nor heard any passages about it. Well, aside from the obvious, Genesis story.”  
Lafayette nodded, staying silent for a moment. He eventually spoke up again, “Galatians 3:28, ‘There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither slave nor free, there is no male and female, for you are all one in Christ Jesus.’"  
Thomas nodded, and they turned a corner, revealing themselves to a crowd of people. “Interesting.”  
“Yes, I quite -erm- believe the possibilities of the future are very interesting.” Lafayette said, as if the possibilities of the future were what they were talking about. The possibilities of the future was the failsafe topic Lafayette and Thomas had came up with.  
“Though, I don’t think we’ll have time travel by 1985. Time is a complicated thing, give it to 2015.” 

*

“What are you showing me?” Thomas asked as Lafayette led him down a dark street, for whatever reason the streetlights weren’t on. Thomas had never been down this street before.  
“You’ll see Thomas.” Lafayette replied, “This place Hercules and I originally found in America, and the americans of this… group told me about these people.”  
“What?”  
“Nevermind.”

Lafayette turned into a decently sized building in the middle of the street, and Thomas followed. All of the curtains were closed so you couldn’t see in from the outside, but an observer could tell that there were lights on. Inside of the building the entrance was a small little room with a couple of coat racks with multiple coats on each, a few hats too. A welcome mat was behind the door, and there was a wall across from the door. The wall had an empty door frame which led into one big room off to the right. The big room had a lit fireplace with a couple couches and chairs surrounding it. In the chairs were a couple people of all ages, and gender.

There was chatter that died down as soon as Lafayette and Thomas entered, the people all turned to look at them-or Thomas for that matter.  
One of the older women stood up, “Who is this, Lafayette?” she was small, had short brown hair, and was dressed how common society perceived men to dress. She obviously dressed like that to her discomfort.  
Lafayette smiled, “A friend.”  
Thomas felt quite out of place, so he lifted his hand the slightest in a friendly manner, and waved it a bit, “Sup.”  
The woman raised an eyebrow, and the sixteen year-old in the group spoke up, “What are they?”  
“Excuse me?” Thomas asked, taking a small step back, “I’m human of course.”  
“Sexuality, or gender, and shit.” The sixteen year-old said, just confusing Thomas more.  
“They don’t know, do they?” The original woman asked, approaching Lafayette and Thomas.  
“I thought it’d be best to tell him here.” Lafayette replied, hanging up his coat.  
Thomas crossed his arms, “Tell me what?” he asked, unconsciously raising his voice a bit.  
“Well we don’t exactly have a name for us yet…” Lafayette began, walking over so he was in front of Thomas instead of beside him, “but basically we’re all iblet joining.”  
Thomas uncrossed his arms and left them at his sides, he took a moment to process what Lafayette said. After that moment, a small smile grew on Thomas’ face, and in a soft tone he said, “You mean…?”  
“That we’re all hella gay here?” Another person spoke up, “Yeah.”  
Thomas let out a small, shaky laugh, “Where do I sign up?”  
“Do you like anyone who’s anything other than female, don’t like anyone at all, or don’t feel completely male yourself?” The first woman asked, approaching Thomas to shake his hand.  
“Uh, yeah.” Thomas shook her hand.  
“Great. You’re apart of the group now.” She smiled, “I’m Madeleine by the way, though if we’re ever in public address me as Marcel.” Madeleine turned to Lafayette, “Laf, why don’t you show…”  
“Thomas.”  
“Show Thomas around.”  
“Gladly.”

By the time Thomas was shown around by Lafayette, he was bouncing on his heels as he walked, humming a tune, and just generally excited and happy. He was shocked enough when he found out about the Lafayette and Hercules thing, but this - this was a whole other thing.  
“So yeah, that’s it.” Lafayette sat down on one of the empty chairs around the fire. “Not much to see as there’s only one room.” He laughed.  
Thomas sat down on the chair beside Laf, also laughing. Laughing much more than he should for such a weak joke. “What about upstairs?”  
“That’s where Madeleine lives, we aren’t allowed to go upthere. Y’know, privacy.” Lafayette explained.  
Thomas nodded, “So is everyone else here homosexual, or do some of these people... I dunno…”  
“As much as I sound like a teacher, that’s a good question.” Lafayette answered, “And I would say that it depends, I guess.”  
“Teacher, I’m confused.”  
“Shut up. Anyways, get ready this is complicated, shit, where do I start?” Lafayette paused, and then tapped the shoulder of the person sitting closest to him. “Enjolras, where’re those pamphlet thingys?”  
“One second,” The guy stood up, “I’ll go get one.” he left to the other side of the room, and started looking inside of a wooden chest.  
“Anyways,” Lafayette turned his attention back to Thomas, “I guess I should start with the very basics eh?”  
“I would think so.”  
“So, first there is-...”

About an hour later, Lafayette finally finished, and Enjolras still hadn’t found the pamphlets. The pamphlets were lost to hell.  
“So…” Thomas began, now leaning back in his chair. “I think I get it.”  
“I would ask you to repeat it back to me, but this has already taken an hour.” Lafayette stated. He leaned back in his chair too, trying to think if he missed anything.  
“What’re you then?” Thomas asked, tilting his head a tad.  
“Genderfluid, and androphilic.” Lafayette paused, before snapping his fingers. “That’s what I forgot to explain! I knew I was missing something. Androphilia is liking men but without binary constrictions, and gynephilia is the same but with liking women. Then an ambiphilic likes both masculinity and femininity.”  
“Oh.’ Thomas nodded. “If you’re genderfluid what do you want me to call you, pronouns I mean.”  
Lafayette shrugged, “They/them for the most part, but I honestly don’t give a shit about pronouns.”  
“Cool.”

There was a brief silence before Lafayette broke it, “Most of the people here are homosexual, or trans. Nothing really more than that. Then there is a medium amount of nonbinary, bi, and pan people. There’s like three ace people, and even less aros. And yeah, the point is that most people here are just homosexual and/or trans.”  
“Uh, okay.” Thomas replied, not really knowing what to say to that. There was a brief silence. “I know I’m 100%... cis it was?”  
“Cis is being the same gender as the one you were assigned.”  
“Yeah, that.” Thomas paused. “Pretty sure I’m just…” Thomas took a deep breath in, a wave of nausea just hit him like a hammer.  
_Homo. Sinner. Unnatural. Faggot. Wrong. Hell-bound. Sinner._  
“...homosexual.” Thomas’ voice cracked, and there suddenly was a tight, sharp, pain in his chest. He felt light-headed.  
Apparently Lafayette could see the sudden wave of internalized homophobia, “Thomas, you okay?” Lafayette took Thomas’ hand in a means of comfort, but Thomas flinched away from Laf’s touch.  
Thomas briefly snapped back into reality, “I-I just need some time alone.” Thomas stood up and started heading towards the door.  
Thomas faintly heard Lafayette, maybe even a few others, say something along the lines of, “Don’t go out on this street at night, alone at least.” but Thomas didn’t hear them. He was dimly aware of putting his coat on, opening the door, and closing it.

It wasn’t like this was the first time Thomas has had an internalized homophobia attack, if that was a way to put it, but something this time was different. Maybe because it was the first time Thomas has said it outloud to someone else that he was gay. Maybe because now Thomas had actual terminology for it. Maybe because of all the new information. Maybe because now he knew there were other people who experiences the same thing as Thomas. Maybe because of all of those reasons.

God he wished James was here with him. Whenever Thomas needed to rant, have a shoulder to cry on, express any sort of emotion, James was there. But this time he wasn’t, it was more than strange to Thomas, it was lonely. Even if James didn’t know what Thomas was crying about, drinking about, whatever Thomas was doing, James would know what to say to make Thomas feel better.

And there they were, the gay thoughts.

Thomas hadn’t realized he was crying until he was snapped back into reality by walking into a lamppost. Well he thought it was a lamppost at first, regardless he apologized.  
“Damn right you’re sorry faggot.” The lamppost spoke.  
This was when Thomas realized that it was not in fact a lamppost. The lamppost was a very tall, even for Thomas, very buff man. Beside the man were two just as buff goons, they were quite short though.  
Thomas took a step back from the intimidating man. “I-I’m sorry.” Fuck, he stuttered.  
The man scowled, “You know the only people in this area this late at night are from that damn place, fag.”  
“What place?” Thomas asked as confidently as he could manage at the moment. Of course the place the man was talking about was the little gay club Thomas just left, and Thomas knew this. He was just playing dumb.  
“Don’t play dumb with me fucktard!” The man screamed in Thomas’ face, grabbing him by his hair and lifting him off his feet a bit. Damn the guy was tall. The guy took out a knife, and grazed it against Thomas’ cheek.  
Thomas paled, his thoughts coming to an abrupt halt except for _KNIFE._  
“Do you know what we’ve done to fags like you?” The man now held the knife up against Thomas’ neck.  
Thomas would’ve shook his head if there wasn’t a knife being held up against it.  
“Answer me!” Man, this guy had a temper.  
“No?” Thomas weakly answered, his voice wavering.  
One of the grunts spoke, “We fucking kill ‘em.”  
“Shut the hell up Steve!”

And then suddenly the other grunt fell to the ground, revealing Madeleine wielding a metal pipe as if she just hit the grunt’s head with it. Which she probably did.  
“Who the fuck are you?” The tall man questioned, his attention now away from Thomas, who was still being held by the hair.  
Apparently now the other grunt was in a fistfight with Lafayette, each already having a few punches on the other.  
The man threw Thomas down to the ground, giving Thomas a deep cut on his cheek in the process. Thomas didn’t feel the pain. The man went over to give Lafayette a hard punch, knocking them to the ground, and they briefly blacked out for 2 seconds.  
By now Madeleine was attacking the man with her metal pipe. When Lafayette regained themselves they went onto the grunt. Which left Thomas to just watch the scene, feeling helpless.  
After a minute of seemingly endless punching and kicking and swinging pipes, Lafayette finally got a good hit. They kicked the grunt right in the balls, leaving him unable to fight anymore because he was a wimp. Madeleine cheered for Lafayette’s victory, leaving her open to a hit from the man. She was decked in the head by the man. Now Lafayette was free from fighting the wimp, he went over to the man and Madeleine.  
Half a minute passed, and then finally Madeleine slammed the pipe against the man’s neck. There was a popping sound, and the man crumpled to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Lafayette went over to Thomas. Thomas was still on the ground, to shocked and afraid to really do anything. It all seemed so surreal to him.  
“You okay?” Lafayette held out his hand for Thomas, which Thomas took once he snapped back to reality. Thomas slowly nodded, not saying a word.  
“Jesus Christ,” Madeleine began from the side. “I thought we told you not to go out alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a side ship, just comment what ship.


End file.
